digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ShimaUnimon
ShimaUimon is a Champion level Mythical Animal Digimon and the Digimon partner of Colin Bennings.He is the fastest of all the DigiDestined's Digimon, able to gallop at lightning quick speeds, even when carrying passengers. Profile When Colin Bennings and his older brother, Jason arrived in the Digital World, a Tapirmon and a ModokiBetamon were there to greet them. They introduced themselves and informed them about the Digital World, before proceeding to tell them about their Digivices. Once the details had been explained, the group decided to explore the Digital World, destroying all evil Digimon in their path. After a few weeks of travelling throughout the Digital World, the four of them came across a WaruMonzaemon harrasing the other DigiDestined. Stepping in quickly, ShimaUnimon allowed Colin to ride on his back as he charged WaruMonzaemon, attacking him with his Mirage Blaster attack, while Tuskmon and Jason did the same. With WaruMonzaemon distracted, Maggotmon was able to Warp Digivolve to Kheprimon, and destroyed WaruMonzaemon with a single heat wave. Following the battle, the two groups of DigiDestined agreed to band together. A few days after this, they came under attack again, this time by two DigiDestined siblings, Carla and Malcolm Turner. Although the DigiDestined attempted to reason with the pair, they were attacked anyway, and so they had no choice but to attempt to subdue them. While Tuskmon and the others worked on defeating Groundramon, ShimaUnimon, Kheprimon, FierceIetimon and Admirimon attempted to take down Garbagemon. Their battle was interrupted however, with the apperance of Darius Parker and his many legions of artificial Digimon. Realising the seriousness of the threat, Groundramon and Garbagemon accepted Steven's truce offer, and teamed up with them to defeat the evil Digimon. When the battle was over, ShimaUnimon agreed to accompany Colin to travel around the continent of Folder in order to round up resistance members. Personality ShimaUnimon, like his DigiDestined partner Colin, is very headstrong and impatient, leaping into fights at the first sign of provocation. He enjoys running at his fastest speeds, competing against others and just plan showing off. However, he is also a very kind Digimon who cares deeply for others, as shown when he allowed Malcom Turner and Amy Jones to ride on his back for the fun of it. Like his relative Unimon, he can't stand to see suffering or injustice, and will fight tooth and nail to prevent it. He fights well alongside Tuskmon and Warlockmon. DigiDestined partner Colin Bennings: An eleven year old Australian boy. Attacks *Mirage Blaster: Fires a beam from his mouth *Wild Thunder: Throws a bolt of lightning from his horn Other forms While ShimaUnimon is this Digimon's primary form, he has other Digivolutions. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Tapirmon The Rookie form of ShimaUnimon, he briefly appeared in this form during Colin's arrival in the Digital World, and following their battle with Groundramon and Garbagemon. He only appears in this form briefly, as both he anc Colin preffer his ShimaUnimon form, due to the extra power and speed the Champion Stage brings with it. '''Attacks *Nightmare Syndrome: A weaker version of Digitamamon's attack *Deleting Virus: Expels a toxic fog from his snout *Waking Dream |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon